The Paladin of the Indigo Rose
Okita Souji (沖田総司) is the Paladin of the Indigo Rose. His Sovereign is Jungkook Jinno; the Indigo Rose of Wrath. He excels in Light Magic. He represents Jungkook's want in being able to express his wrath and anger more freely. Appearance Okita Souji appears to be a mild-featured young man with short, light red hair, and yellow eyes. He has an almost-childlike innocent face as well as full lips and is often described as handsome. He wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform. Like all Shinsengumi captains, he wears a white cravat around his neck, tucked into a black vest with a yellow lock. His dark, unbuttoned jacket (reaching to the thigh with a collar) is decorated with gold buckles, buttons, and triangular-shaped cuffs. His black trousers are supported by a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, holding his katana. He also wears black, heavy boots with a small heel. Nowadays since his summoning, he wears a red piece of armor that only covers his left side and shows the rest of his body while he bears black trousers from his olden days. He also had blue tattoos that adorn nearly his whole body, something that looks nearly as similar to Gilgamesh's. He's very fond of showing off his body and knows it well, but he isn't very cocky about it. He's always seen carrying his sword to his side, though he doesn't use it. In his Paladin form, he is a small brown bear with bright yellow eyes and a small rip on his right ear. He's rather chubby in this form, so, Jungkook enjoys poking and cuddling with him. Personality A counterpart to Jungkook, Souji is a man of few words, much like his Rose counterpart, he doesn’t speak very much, but he’s always ready for whatever comes. Souji is usually found staring mindlessly and usually is caught off guard when someone yells at him to pay attention. Jungkook likes Souji but doesn't particularly like how "slow" he is. Souji, when summoned, is too busy admiring what in the world television is or is teaching Robin swordplay in the backyard. Souji just enjoys being on his own, doing his own thing. Souji's social awkwardness tends to often leave people feeling angry because he often speaks without considering his words and their effects on people since his training in the Shinsengumi. This was due to his inability to realize the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Souji had read somewhere in a book that giving somebody a nickname would bring you closer to that person and develop your friendship, this resulted in Souji hurting Kida's feelings because he called her "a child", stating the first true character trait that came to his mind. After spending more time with the other Paladins, Souji comes to appreciate bonds, particularly the bond that exists between Kida and Ikuto. History Souji was the team leader of the eighth division. He is the youngest among the Shinsengumi, who loves festivals and comes from Edo. He is recognized as the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi and takes pride in his job to lead the vanguard as to open a path for the Shinsengumi. During the Ikedaya Affair, he was one of four Shinsengumi members who raided the inside of the Ikedaya. During the 2 hour battle, Sôji fought on the 2nd floor almost alone but fell down unconscious because of either Anemia or heat. (Recent research indicates that this was not a symptom of tuberculosis) Many people who witnessed the Shinsengumi in action described Sôji as one of the best Swordsman in the Shinsengumi. On the other hand, Yagi Tamesaburo told Shimozawa Kan in the early Showa period "Soji was always joking" and, "He used to play with neighboring children." Relationships Jungkook Jinno Jungkook and Okita get along fairly well, Okita always encourages him to say his true feelings instead of waiting for others to guess what he's feeling. Which often leads to misinterpretations. Okita and Jungkook often play basketball together when he's summoned. Okita has been with Jungkook, even before Kida's arrival. Okita and Jungkook share a close brotherly relationship, though both are not willing to admit it (during the battle with a hollow both men stated that neither of them sees each other as brothers). Okita's bond with Jungkook can be seen when he went as far as to get on his knees and beg for a Valkyrie to release him. It is also shown when Jungkook was emotionally hurt when a hypnotized Okita punched him and refused to acknowledge who he was. After the battle, Okita finds an exhausted Kida and Jungkook who claimed to be too tired to walk home. Okita retorts on that by saying that he should be the most tired and leaves them be proceeding to walk off. However, he returns seconds later and carries them home. For a man who often doesn't show his soft side, he cares immensely for both Jungkook and Kida. Oda Nobunaga Nobunaga and Okita had a history even when they were both alive with each other. Nobunaga has been Okita's friend ever since they were young. Okita was the one who founded Nobunaga's nickname, "the fool of Otwari", even though Nobunaga prefers her real name. They bicker with each other a lot and Okita often treats her as an annoyance, but they have complete trust in each other and are close friends. He has extreme faith in Nobunaga's strength and was extremely angry when Gil insulted Nobunaga by questioning whether she was really a woman and questioned if he could kill Nobunaga. Although Nobunaga did witness Okita being forced to execute their teacher by the Naraku, during their capture in the Joui War, Nobunaga may have forgiven him as she feels Okita's regret for killing Shouyou with his own hand is a part of their teacher's sacrifice to save Nobunaga and her allies. In the present, Nobunaga, Danzo, and Okita often remminess about old times, and how they wish they could've lived better in peace. Kato Danzo Similar to many others, Danzo constantly teases Okita and calls him by his nickname, Snail Boy. However, Okita is the only person besides Kida whom Danzo is openly loyal to, loyal to the point where she sees herself as only one fitting to the position of fighting Okita to the fullest. This admiration stems from when she was a child--Okita was the first person to make friends with her and became somewhat of a brotherly figure. Danzo went as far as threatening to kill an important foreign official for insulting Okita and later pretending to betray Nobunaga so that she could remain by Okita's side. Vessels Diamond Dust This vessel is Equipped when Kida equips .... can. Diamond Dust helps allows Jungkook to fire off an infinite amount of indigo-colored bullets as long as he has the Reiatsu to drive it; a silver indigo encrypted riffel. Sweet Memories This vessel is Equipped when Kida equips .... can. Rose Equip Indigo Equip Noble Phantasm Unlimited Blade Works *Okita's Noble Phantasm, he can only use it when given the permission of his Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of his Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which Unlimited Blade Works, allows him to summon his enemy and himself into his own world created Reality Marble. It is a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies their internal worlds and imprints them upon the World as a Bounded Field for a short amount of time. It is their one true specialization of magecraft, the result of "Sword" being both their Origin and their Elemental Affinity, and the basis of their projection and reinforcement skills. It is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life. A human who specialized in forging swords over one's entire lifetime while struggling to arrive at this one land very far from them. Summoning an unlimited amount of swords to do his bidding. Trivia *Oda and Souji cannot stand each other since they were previously at war in their old lives. *Souji often says he's not a good swordsman, but he could even defeat Lavi in a duel. Category:Paladin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen